Naya Rivera
Naya Rivera est une actrice et chanteuse américaine surtout connue pour jouer le rôle de Santana Lopez dans Glee. '' Biographie '''Naya Marie Rivera' est née le 12 janvier 1987 à Valencia, en Californie (États-Unis). Elle a des origines allemandes, afro-américaines et portoricaines. Si Naya triomphe aujourd'hui dans la série Glee, elle n'en est pas à ses débuts et a déjà une longue carrière derrière elle. Elle commence à 4 ans à jouer dans la série The Royal Family, créée par Eddy Murphy. Entre 1992 et 2002, elle multiplie les petits rôles dans des séries à succès dont Le Prince de Bel Air, Alerte à Malibu ou encore Les Experts : Miami. '' En 2009, elle rejoint le casting de la série ''Glee. ''Elle dit avoir participé au casting pour avoir l'opportunité de chanter, danser et jouer la comédie en même temps, mais aussi parce qu'elle aime beaucoup le travail de Ryan Murphy sur ''Nip/Tuck. Elle a signé chez Columbia Records pour un album solo et pourrait s'y atteler dès la fin de la tournée sur le Glee Live Tour 2011. Anecdotes *Ses surnoms sont Bee, NayNay, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay. *Elle n'aime pas jeter des affaires. *Elle aime les sushis et la cuisine mexicaine. *Elle aime les habits et le maquillage naturels. *C'est la meilleure amie de Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce) *Elle aime la lecture et regarder la télévision, tout particulièrement Nip/Tuck. *Si elle devait vivre sur une île déserte, elle emmenerait ses faux-cils et ses extensions capillaires. *Quand elle est fatiguée elle n'arrive plus à parler. *Son premier concert a été celui de No Doubt. *C'est une très bonne imitatrice. *Son sport préféré est le shopping. *Sa couleur préférée est le rose (comme en témoigne son twitter). *Si elle devait chanter en duo avec une personne vivante ou morte, elle choisirait Michael Jackson. *Son album préféré est le premier de Robin Thicke "Cherry Blue Skies" *Johnny Depp et Meryl Streep sont ses acteurs préférés. *Elle voudrait travailler sur des films avec Kate Hudson, Ana Ferris et Johnny Depp. *Elle aimerait participer au Saturday Night Live. *Si elle n'était pas devenue actrice ou chanteuse elle aurait voulue être scénariste pour la télévision. *Quand elle doit se rendre quelque part en voiture, elle prend toujours la route la plus longue. *Il lui est arrivé de pleurer dans sa voiture le jour de la St. Valentin. *Elle est gauchère (on peut d'ailleurs le voir dans l'épisode Trouver sa voix) *Elle a 5 tatouages. *Dans la vie de tous les jours, elle est plutôt du style jean/tee-sirt/mocassins et ne porte de talons que si elle y est obligée. *Elle aimait beaucoup l'idée que Santana porte toujours son uniforme de cheerleader. *A propos de son caractère, elle se décrirait comme la fille de Artie et Rachel. *Au lycée, elle était assez réservée et les gens la trouvaient ennuyante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis car elle était très solitaire. *Lors de son bal de fin d'année, elle décrit sa robe comme "horrible" et les photos comme "terriblement embarrassantes". Son cavalier s'est moquée d'elle toute la soirée et quand elle a refusé de passer la nuit avec lui, il l'a quittée. *Son prénom vient d'un épisode de Fantasy Island où il est utilisé pour une déesse aquatique. Sa mère avait d'abord appelé son perroquet comme ça avant de lui donner ce nom. *Ses artistes du moment préférés sont Kings of Leon, Florence & The Machine et Phoenix. *La star féminine pour laquelle elle aurait le béguin serait Lady GaGa. *Si elle devait faire quelque chose avant de mourir, ce serait sortir un album. *Lors des GLAAD Media Awards qu'elle présentait en mai 2011, elle a accepté d'offrir deux baisers aux plus offrants. Elle a ainsi embrassé un homme et une femme pour 3500$ chacun. Les bénéfices ont bien sûrs été reversés à une association de lutte contre l'homophobie. *En 2011, elle a été élue personnalité la plus sexy selon ''Afterellen.com '' *D'après elle, ce sont les fans qui ont permis l'intrigue à propos de la sexualité de Santana. Elle raconte en interview que la relation entre elle et Brittany n'était pas vraiment prise au sérieux par les producteurs, et que c'est l'insistance des fans à vouloir les mettre en couple qui a fait pencher la balance. *Lors de son audition pour Glee, elle a chanté "Emotion" des BeeGees (La version des Destiny's Child) (Source) *Elle considère la chanson "A Song for You" par Donny (ou Donnie) Hathaway comme étant sa chanson préférée de tous les temps. (Source) *Le trait de caractère qu'elle admire le plus chez Santana est son désir profond d'être la meilleure. (Source) *L'accessoire qu'elle préfère porter sur elle est " une montre " . (Source) *Les meilleures séries de son enfance sont : Doug et Boy meets World (Incorrigible Cory) (Source) *Sa chanson du moment est " Made in American" de l'album Watch the Throne qui réunit Jay-Z et Kayne West. (Source) *Elle aime beaucoup le film "Old School" et le film "Knocked up" ( En cloque, mode d'emploi). Galerie 1-eamajandra1.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) 2-emajaaandra1.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) 4-emajandaara1.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) 5-emaaajandra1.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) 6-aemajandra1.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) 7-emajanaadra1.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) 8-eaaaamajandra1.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) 9-emaaaajandra1.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) 1-emaaaaajandra1.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) aaa3-emajandra1.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) 2-emajaaaaaandra1.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) 4-emajandra1aaaaa.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) 3-emajandra1aaaaa.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) 5-luciii.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) 6-luciii.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) 1-emajandra1aaaaa.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 11-brochy.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 12-brochy.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 13-brochy.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 2-emajandra1aaaaaa.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 10-emajaaaandra1.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 3-emajaaaaandra1.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 5-emajandaaaara1.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 6-emajandraaaa1.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) aaa8-emajandra1.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) aaa9-emajandra1.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 4-emajandraaa1.jpg|link=Russell Baer (2009) 7-emaaaajandra1.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) 1-brochy.jpg|Tim Wang (2009) 2-brochy.jpg|Tim Wang (2009) images.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) normal10.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) normal11.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) normal12.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) 63990865.jpg|People Magazine (2010) 63990866.jpg|People Magazine (2010) 63990869.jpg|People Magazine (2010) 63990871.jpg|People Magazine (2010) 63990874.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Maxim N01.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N02.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N03.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N04.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N05.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N06.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N07.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N08.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N09.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N10.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N11.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Maxim N12.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) 63840380.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) 002aaaa.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2011) 003aaa.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2011) Alma 01.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 02.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 03.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 04.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 05.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 06.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) tumblr13.jpg Naya-Rivera-naya-rivera-22186644-500-457.png Naya-Rivera-Birthday-Celebration-glee-10275421-469-600.jpg|Le flyer créé pour son anniversaire 282733tumblrlmclywsQIP1qi4ywfo1500.jpg|Pour Stand up to cancer Naya+Rivera+Kirk+Douglas+Downtown+LA+Q6upSGPiuxil.jpg|Kirk Douglas in Downtown LA Naya-naya-rivera-21792875-500-400.png|à New York avec sa glace Naya+Rivera+Glee+Screening+qCEWO_SjYaHl.jpg|Glee Screening Naya+Rivera+Bandslam+Los+Angeles+Premiere+1Ax25oOngLKl.jpg|'Bandslam' Los Angeles Premiere Naya+Rivera+InStyle+20th+Century+Fox+Celebrate+ZBD9C-N2tmgl.jpg|InStyle & 20th Century Fox Celebrate Naya+Rivera+FOX+2010+Golden+Globes+Party+Wbbzw9WCa-il.jpg|FOX 2010 Golden Globes Party Naya+Rivera+Glee+Cast+Celebrates+Naya+Rivera+MpEeBPT6YNIl.jpg|Naya Rivera's Birthday Naya+Rivera+Fox+Glee+Spring+Premiere+Soiree+nvjyyOGVBwVl.jpg|"GLEE" Premiere Naya+Rivera+GLEE+Premiere+y1FbjPAAaaHl.jpg|"GLEE" Premiere Naya+Rivera+EW+Syfy+Celebrate+Comic+Con+ipHuCQu_2qWl.jpg|EW and Syfy Celebrate Comic-Con Naya+Rivera+Fox+Glee+Academy+Event+Arrivals+sl2fAwdCBU5l.jpg|Fox's "Glee" Academy Event Naya+Rivera+Teen+Choice+Awards+2010+4iUCDAKdI2nl.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2010 Naya+Rivera+62nd+Annual+Primetime+Emmy+Awards+drs6kaYAwztl.jpg|62nd Annual Primetime Emmy Awards Naya+Rivera+Premiere+20th+Century+Fox+Glee+en2UfeeGKkVl.jpg|2nd Season Premiere of "Glee" Naya+Rivera+Fox+Star+Party+Arrivals+hnVDhmW8rHFl.jpg|Fox All-Star Party - Arrivals Naya+Rivera+68th+Annual+Golden+Globe+Awards+j_zWT_xNv2Dl.jpg|68th Annual Golden Globe Awards - Arrivals Naya+Rivera+Fox+Searchlight+2011+Golden+Globe+d7cEnxldRADl.jpg|Fox Searchlight 2011 Golden Globe Party Naya+Rivera+17th+Annual+SAG+Awards+oe916xtiMQ0l.jpg|17th Annual SAG Awards Naya+Rivera+53rd+Annual+GRAMMY+Awards+ATJAPNFoXNCl.jpg|53rd Annual GRAMMY Awards Naya+Rivera+Paley+Center+Media+Paleyfest+2011+qVCC_9FeSVKl.jpg|Paley Center For Media's Paleyfest 2011 051611_Naya_Rivera_114203199110516122259.jpg|Glaad media awards ( 2011 ) Naya+Rivera+Naya+Rivera+Glee+Samsung+T+Spring+dosJ9c8nYV7l.jpg|Glee Samsung AT&T Spring Fling 11-loveyou67.jpg 030311-naya-rivera-400x500.jpg 125.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) 124.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) Tumblr lpibbxLjCh1qm9w0bo1 500.jpg|Fox All Star Party (5 Août 2011) 108.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » 191.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » 245.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » tumblr_lpjc187Nqa1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » norhal_01.jpg|Instyle (2011) normal_02.jpg|Instyle (2011) nkormal_04.jpg|Instyle (2011) norhhmal_05.jpg|Instyle (2011) 03yj.jpg|Instyle (2011) 401531889.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) 401548494.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (3).jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (4).jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (5).jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) After Emmys.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) normal_001rr.jpg|Fox Fresh (2011) 291955_246173035430251_206361209411434_708976_277150883_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 292068_246173155430239_206361209411434_708978_1369684067_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 296343_246173748763513_206361209411434_708985_1995035295_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 299570_246172995430255_206361209411434_708974_1318959809_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 301191_246173362096885_206361209411434_708980_1846294163_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 302677_246173585430196_206361209411434_708982_2023079243_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 304717_246173935430161_206361209411434_708988_1177096440_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 309025_246173962096825_206361209411434_708989_2094968714_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 309050_246173012096920_206361209411434_708975_416827112_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 310457_246173605430194_206361209411434_708983_544219233_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 312202_246173115430243_206361209411434_708977_1240983607_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 313936_246173712096850_206361209411434_708984_970415967_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 320277_246173848763503_991114050_n.jpg|FHM Magazine 320583_246173825430172_206361209411434_708986_86875872_n.jpg|FHM Magazine ﻿Vidéos thumb|left|300px|10 Choses Que Vous Ne Saviez Pas Sur Naya Rivera (Vostfr) thumb|right|286px|Naya Rivera - Grammys Awards 2011(Vostfr)thumb|right|286px|Naya Rivera - Emmys Awards 2011 (Vostfr)thumb|left|286px|Naya Rivera dans le " Wendy Williams Show" (Vostfr) thumb|left|280px|Naya Rivera interviewée lors des GLAAD Media Awards (Vostfr) thumb|right|284px|Naya Rivera présente les 22ème GLAAD Media Awards à San Francisco (Vostfr) thumb|300px|left|Naya Rivera in the Mj Experience Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3